JEALOUS YUNHO
by JiJoonie
Summary: Cemburu itu bisa membuat celaka. Bukankah begitu, Yunho-ah? / it's HOMIN FANFICTION for HoMinoids!


**JIJOONIE PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **AN SEMI CANON FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

" **JEALOUS YUNHO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST : JUNG YUNHO AND SHIM CHANGMIN**

 **MAIN PAIR : As Always HOMIN COUPLE**

 **RATE : T/M? TENTUKAN SENDIRI!**

 **LENGTH : 1-(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Chap ini mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan, mohon bagi pembaca agar bijak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HoMin**

 **.**

"ho..! bbo!! Yun...! Jung Yunho pabbo! Ireona palliwa!"

 **BUAKKK!**

Jung Yunho, atau yang akrab dipanggil dengan Yunho terlonjak kaget saat sebuah teriakan datang beserta hantaman kuat mengenai telak wajahnya mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap lengkap membuyarkan mimpi indahnya yang masih berlangsung. Kesal, Yunho pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sepasang mata bulat milik seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenali selama 14 tahun lamanya ini menyambut paginya yang sangat buruk.

"Ya, Changmin... bisakah kau tidak berteriak membangunkanku huh? Kau tahu, aku baru saja sampai dirumah pukul 4 pagi tadi dan ini sudah pukul..." Yunho meneranggakan tubuhnya, kemudian melirik sebuah benda persegi yang duduk manis diatas meja nakasnya, seketika matanya membulat berikut dengan mulutnya dan sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat tidak-Jung-Yunho-sekali, Yunho menatap tajam Changmin yang tengah menatapnya bosan.

"Kau tahu, hyung bodoh? aku sudah lelah membagunkanmu sejak pukul 8 tadi, dan sekarang kau mau menyalahkanku?" Changmin mendengus, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yunho yang sudah terkatup dan cemberut, "Manager hyung sudah mengatur kembali jadwal penerbangan kita dan segeralah bersiap! Pabboya!"

Sebuah sentilan kecil mampir dikening Yunho, diiringi dengan senyuman kecil milik sipelaku sentilan. Changmin turun dari kasur Yunho dan segera menuju pintu keluar sambil berujar "Selamat siang Yunho hyung.."

Sebuah senyuman terbit dibibir hati Yunho tepat setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh Changmin. Yunho bergumam pelan lalu bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya setelah itu bergegas menyiapkan diri.

 **.**

 **HoMin**

Ini sudah yang ke 138 kalinya Yunho menatap namja dihadapannya.

Hari ini, namja dihadapannya terlihat sangat manis dengan kaus hitam lengan pendek serta celana pendek sebatas lutut miliknya. Ah Yunho baru ingat, kaus itu miliknya yang belum lama ini dibelinya dan dipakainya saat hang out bersama temannya. Tak heran namja manis itu bisa menggunakannya juga.

Mereka tinggal serumah, jadi tidak aneh 'kan?

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pergelangan tangan namja tadi. Ada sebuah benda yang tak asing dimatanya melingkar dengan apik dipergelangan tangan namja manis itu. Seketika senyuman kecil terpampang dibibir hatinya, namja itu menggunakan gelang pemberiannya. 'Ah dia manis sekali' batin Yunho, dan namja itu tiba-tiba menatapnya lalu tersenyum. 'Bahkan dia bertambah sangat manis! Oh tuhan!' Batin Yunho sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti kerasukan setan bahagia.(hei Yun, jangan sampai 'dia' dengar jika kau menyebutnya manis, atau tak akan ada hari esok untukmu bear~)

Hari ini TVXQ! Sedang berada di China untuk memenuhi paggilan pekerjaan mereka.

Yep, mereka akan mendatangi sebuah acara variety show disana yang sudah dari sejak lama mengincar TVXQ! Untuk menjadi bintang tamunya. Dan kinilah saatnya mereka datang.

Saat masuk kedalam ruangan acara, Yunho merasakan ada yang aneh, namun ia bersikap biasa saja berusaha mengabaikan yang ia rasa tidak terlalu penting. 'Dalam bekerja, keprofesionalan sangat diperlukan, jadi lupakan dulu hal yang mengganggu dan selesaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin.' itu lah prinsip yang sudah yunho pegang selama 12 tahun ia bekerja didunia entertaiment.

Tapi, Yunho tak menyadari jika hari itu prinsipnya hampir saja pecah karena sesuatu hal yang tak diduganya.

Acara dimulai, 4 presenter mulai membuka acara dengan heboh serta ceria. Yunho dan Changmin sudah bersiap dibelakang. Dan saat nama grup mereka dipanggil, Yunho dan Changmin segera keluar lalu memberikan salam hormat.

Setelah cukup bercuap-cuap sambil berdiri, duo TVXQ! pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh presenter. Yunho dan Changmin duduk bersebelahan, di seberang mereka ada empat presenter tadi yang juga ikut duduk.

Yunho menatap satu persatu para presenter yang masih asyik dengan obrolan mereka seputar TVXQ, dan kemudian pandangan Yunho jatuh pada seorang wanita muda dan cukup cantik dihadapannya.

Wanita itu sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja, dia adalah hoobae Yunho di SM ent. Wanita itu tampak berbeda, ia menggunakan dress hitam ketat di atas lutut, dan itu sedikit mengganggu Yunho. Dan saat wanita itu menatapnya, Yunho merasakan ada yang berdesir di dalam dadanya.

'Ada yang aneh' batin Yunho, lalu ia melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi asik memainkan gelang yang ada dilengannya. Yunho menatap lekat namja disampingnya yang masih menunduk sedari tadi seakan-akan tak terganggu dengan pandangan Yunho yang seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.-_-

Marah.

Yunho sangat marah.

Sangat sangat sangat marah.

Teramat marah hingga ia hampir saja meledak ditempat.

Bahkan Yunho hampir saja mengumpat jika ia tak sadar ada dimana saat ini.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Dirinya sangat emosi, dan Yunho bersyukur ia bisa mengendalikan emosi serta ekspresinya didepan umum, meskipun kali ini ia tengah menggenggam erat sumpit besar ditangannya. Bahkan sumpit malang digenggamannya kini beresiko bisa patah karena Yunho menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Saat ini sedang ada games challenge, namun Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah dikuasai emosi hampir tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainannya.

Mata Yunho tak beralih dari wanita yang memakai dress ketat didepannya dan namja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Yunho bergetar, namun sesaat kemudian seringaian kecil muncul diwajahnya hingga sepersekian detik Yunho mengubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang lalu tersenyum menanggapi komentar salah satu presenter disebelahnya berdiri. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 **BRAAAKK!!**

"JUNG YUNHO! DIMANA KAU?!"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan yang tak asing itu. Yunho yang sedang asyik membaca komik One Piece hasil curian dari kamar sebelah hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tak perduli dengan teriakan melengking yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Sudah terbiasa untuknya. Namun, mengingat itu adalah ulahnya—dan Yunho sangat yakin itu memang karena ulahnya—Yunho segera menyingkirkan komik curiannya kebawah kolong tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badannya sampai keujung kepala dan hanya menyisakan sedikit rambutnya menyembul keluar selimut.

 **DOK! DOK! DOK!**

"YAH JUNG YUNHO!"

Teriakan itu sampai didepan kamarnya, Yunho sedikit berjengit saat kupingnya serasa berdenging, namun ia masih pura-pura tenang seakan-akan memang tidur didalam kamarnya.

"YUNHO! JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDUR! BUKA PINTUNYA!!"

Hening seketika.

Teriakan tadi tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat Yunho segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan cepat kearah pintunya. Pelan-pelan Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Yunho menjinjitkan kakinya keluar lewat pintu seperti maling yang hampir berhasil kabur, tapi sayangnya Yunho tak menyadari sesuatu berkecepatan penuh mengarah kewajahnya, dan—

 **BUUKKK! PLAAKK!**

"AAAARRGH!"

Sepersekian detik Yunho merasakan kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan kuat, pandangannya sedikit berputar dan tubuhnya tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dilantai yang dingin. Ouh, kepalanya serasa berdenyut.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sepasang manik bambi yang memerah tengah melotot sangar kearahnya, pandangannya turun pada sepasang bibir sintal tipis merah yang tengah terkatup rapat, ah jangan lupakan hidung mancung yang tengah kempas-kempis seperti kekurangan oksigen mendadak,—oke Yunho mulai kejauhan—Yunho tersadar saat kepalanya berdenyut kembali—efek terantuknya baru saja bekerja, bung!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kau memukulku, Changmin?!" maki Yunho dengan marah dan menatap pelaku kekerasan pada wajahnya barusan. Changmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara, matanya membesar seolah akan menelan manusia yang—sok—polos dihadapannya saat ini. Gigi Changmin bergemeletuk menahan amarah—ia berusaha agar tak memukul lagi atau lebih parahnya membunuh leadernya yang dicintai oleh banyak orang itu—Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin membuat Yunho yang akan meledak emosinya menjadi bungkam.

"Kau memang brengsek, Jung," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, ia menatap mata Yunho yang menyipit menatapnya bingung.

"Dan kau semakin brengsek dengan tatapan sok polosmu itu, kau tau? Aku mulai menyesal tinggal bersamamu." Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Changmin, "Ap—"

"—kau dengan mudahnya menghancurkanku, Yunho! Apa kau sadar itu ha? Kau merusak kebahagiaanku! Kau bajingan Yunho!" Yunho langsung berdiri tegak menghadap Changmin yang tatapannya masih tajam menatapnya. "Kau—apa yang kau katakan Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang bergetar, Yunho bukan takut, tetapi marah. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya mencibir.

"KAU.JUNG.YUNHO.BRENGSEK." tekan Changmin pada setiap suku katanya dihadapan wajah Yunho. Persetan dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Yunho melotot, rahangnya mengeras dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Beraninya kau, Changmin—"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin marah, Hyung? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, setelah kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku, kau ingin marah?" ucap Changmin dengan nada dingin yang kentara dan.. menantang. "Kau sudah memaksaku untuk tinggal didalam penjara ini Yunho, kini, kau merusak satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang kupunya Yunho. Kau menghasut Victoria agar memutuskanku. _How dare u do that, huh?_ "

"Berhenti.." perintah Yunho. Changmin tak mau berhenti disitu, ia mengabaikan Yunho dan tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata berbisanya, "Apa yang berhenti? Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Yun, lalu apalagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Mengikatku? Mengurungku dipenjara terkutuk ini bersamamu—"

"Kubilang. Berhenti. Changmin." Peringat Yunho sekali lagi, tangannya sudah memerah karena terkepal terlalu kuat. Changmin tetap acuh, "—Dari semua hal, itukah yang kau mau? Kau memang luar bias–YUNHO!"

Changmin mengaduh kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur tembok dingin. Tulang belakangnya serasa akan remuk dan bahunya terasa perih karena dicengkram dengan kuat oleh sepasang tangan yang sangat dikenalinya. Changmin menatap Yunho yang kini nafasnya memburu dan matanya menatap nyalang pada matanya. Jarak tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat, terlebih lagi wajah mereka berdua.

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun. Dia bungkam. Dan Changmin yang tengah menahan sakit ditubuhnya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Menyiksaku?" Changmin menantang. Persetan dengan tubuhnya saat ini. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat menatap wajah kecil milik Yunho.

Yunho menggeram pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup perlahan terbuka.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan tadi, Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menusuk. "Kau keterlaluan Changmin. Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu dengan ucapan kurang ajarmu itu."

Changmin yang mendengar itu tertawa sinis, matanya tetap saja menatap mata Yunho dengan berani.

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, Jung. Orang brengsek sepertimu memang pantas dikata-katai!"

Dan saat itulah semua menjadi bumerang bagi Changmin.

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Changmin kuat. Changmin terkejut saat rasa panas menjalar dipipi kirinya. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan menamparnya setelah tadi hampir membuat tubuhnya remuk.

"K-kau?," Changmin terbata, "B-b-beraninya kau—"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik lengannya kuat, menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar Yunho lalu membanting tubuhnya dikasur. Changmin terpekik kaget saat tubuhnya terhempas keatas kasur dibelakangnya, matanya melotot saat Yunho merangkak keatas tubuhnya dan memerangkap tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Changmin menatap tajam Yunho yang menyeringai mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Lepaskan aku!" Changmin menggeliat berusaha lepas dari Yunho. Badannya meronta ingin dilepas, namun usahanya sia-sia, Yunho tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang berada ditas tubuhnya, malah Yunho semakin kuat mencengkram kedua lengannya dan semakin menyeringai. Changmin mulai bergetar. Seberani apapun ia pada Yunho, ada saat dimana Yunho jauh lebih mengerikan melebihi para iblis dan itu adalah dimana Yunho menunjukkan sisi lain dari sifatnya lewat senyuman dan matanya. Dimata Changmin saat ini, Yunho terlihat seperti psikopat yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun!

Yunho tak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Changmin yang semakin memerah karena marah dan kesal. "Yunho! Kubilang lepas! Kau sial—" dan seketika kata-kata Changmin terpotong saat sesuatu menggesek tubuh bagian selatannya dengan kuat "—AAHH! Ap—apa yang kau lakukan yunhhh— _ahhh!_ "

Yunho tertawa mengejek menatap Changmin yang kepayahan dibawah tubuhnya, manik musangnya yang tajam menatap nafsu pada wajah Changmin yang memerah padam dan mulai basah akan keringat, kepalanya bergerak gelisah dan liar, mata Changmin terpejam erat dan mulut lebarnya yang penuh dosa dan yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat padanya sedari tadi terbuka tak berhenti meluncurkan desahan yang cabul namun seksi ditelinga Yunho, sementara lutut Yunho tak berhenti menggesek kejantanan Changmin yang mulai membengkak dibawah sana.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Changmin, "Kau sendiri yang memintanya Changmin. Aku akan menyiksamu dengan caraku sendiri," bisik Yunho dengan nada rendahnya, lalu menjilat telinga Changmin seduktiv. Changmin langsung membuka matanya dan menatap marah Yunho yang kembali menatapnya dengan seringaian yang tak hilang. Changmin kembali meronta, mengabaikan rasa sakit diselangkangannya yang membengkak akibat ulah lutut Yunho tadi. Sekuat tenaga Changmin berusaha, mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan umpatan khas berbisanya pada Yunho yang kini wajahnya menggelap karena amarah.

"Tidak ada ampun untukmu, Changmin!" raung Yunho dengan geram. Changmin terkejut sedetik setelah Yunho berteriak ia merasakan ada benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya lalu menggigiti bibirnya kuat. Jantung Changmin seolah akan copot saat itu juga, matanya berkabut dan perutnya terasa mual. Changmin tak menyangka jika Yunho kini menciumnya.

DEMI TUHAN! YUNHO, JUNG YUNHO LEADERNYA KINI MENCIUM BIBIRNYA DENGAN BERNAFSU!

Changmin kembali meronta dengan kuat, kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari berusaha melepaskan pagutan dibibirnya dengan Yunho yang kini melumat bibirnya dengan panas dan basah. Bibirnya tak berhenti mendesah, mengerang berusaha lepas dari bibir Yunho yang semakin liar mencumbunya. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Changmin yang memerah dan mulai membengkak karena Yunho tak kunjung melepaskan cumbuannya. Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi memerangkap tangannya mulai merambat kebelakang kepala Changmin, menahan agar Changmin tak meronta dan diam, sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi mulai melucuti kemeja milik Changmin dengan tak sabaran. Changmin semakin mengerang marah, air matanya sudah tumpah. Demi apapun! Changmin tak pernah menyangka jika Yunho sejahat ini. Yunho yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah Yunhonya yang seperti biasa. Yunho yang saat ini tak lebih dari seekor monster yang menakutkan bagi Changmin. Yunho sudah hampir membunuhnya, bahkan kini Yunho berniat memperkosanya!

"mffffhh!Lep—aasshh! aanhhh! aahhhhh!"

Changmin mulai tak berdaya, kekuatannya mulai habis dan ia hampir pasrah. Tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari tangan Yunho sudah lelah memukuli tubuh namja diatasnya, tapi Yunho tak perduli dengan pukulannya seolah tenaganya memukul seperti seorang yeoja. Tangan Yunho yang sudah berhasil melepaskan kemeja Changmin kini mulai merambat kebawah tubuh Changmin, berusaha membuka resleting celana Changmin, bibirnya mulai melepaskan pagutannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang Changmin yang mulus dan mulai menggigitinya dengan tak sabaran. Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu tak ayal hanya mendesah hebat, tangannya mengcengkram baju atas Yunho dengan kuat, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, oksigen semakin menipis baginya.

Dan akhirnya, dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, Changmin menarik belakang kepala Yunho menghadap wajahnya dan mengantukkan keningnya pada kening Yunho dengan kuat sampai kepalanya sendiri terasa sangat berdenyut dan sakit. Usahanya berhasil.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Changmin mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho yang melemah dan segera melompat dari atas kasur, kemudian berlari keluar kamar Yunho tanpa berniat melihat keadaan sang leader yang tersiksa karena ulahnya. Changmin berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian jatuh berlutut saat dirinya sudah berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya, Changmin terengah, kepalanya berdenyut hebat, dan sesaat kemudian Changmin tersadar jika sudut keningnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah hingga menetes dilantai. Dan tak lama kemudian, pandangan Changmin terasa mengabur, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Changmin runtuh dengan setetes air mata yang lolos dari kedua matanya yang terpejam erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **RnR please**

 **JiJoonie**


End file.
